


Elliptical

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweaty SwanQueen snapshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elliptical

Soaked with the effort the machine asks of me, I push harder and harder, my heart thundering in my chest, muscles burning.

Hands on my waist nearly make me jump clean out of my skin. 

Chuckling devilishly, Emma uses my startle to off balance me and yank me to her larger body. The earthy green eyes, so like her mother's, sparkle wickedly. 

"I think you've broken the silly thing in and I have a better use for all that pent up energy."

There is no arguing with that hard, demanding kiss, stifling my rough breathing in my throat and making my head swim.


End file.
